Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Sequel to my story "In My Sister's Eyes". Booth and Brennan are finally dating, but trouble looms for the new family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine…wow, it still hurts to say that!

Feedback: Please! (Friendly little reminder: no flames, I don't take criticism well)

Author's Note: Wow, it seems like it's been forever! I'm sorry this is a little late. I ment to have it up last week, but I got really sick. In fact, I'm still sick, but I really wanted to get this up! Hope you like!

Chapter 1: Changes

Booth rolled over and opened his eyes. A slow smile began to form as he caught sight of the beautiful woman who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Brennan stirred and her eyes opened slowly. She began to smile too when she saw him.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Good Morning," she whispered back. They lay there grinning at each other for a few minutes before Booth caught sight of the time.

"Uh-oh," he said scrambling to get up and get dressed. Brennan sat up and watched as he hurried into his jeans and frantically looked around for his shirt.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused. Booth's panicked brown eyes found hers.

"Cassie's going to be up soon Bones," he stated, as if that explained his panicked state. When Brennan still looked confused he elaborated. "She's going to freak out when she sees me still here. It's one thing to know it will happen, quite another to actually see it." Brennan watched amused as he ducked to look under the bed for his shirt. He came back up holding the ruins that used to be his shirt.

"Jeez Bones, Impatient?" Brennan gave him an unrepentant grin.

"Booth, you don't have to leave. Cassie will be fine," Brennan assured him. Booth looked from his now ruined shirt to her again. She was pouting and her blue eyes were pleading. "Stay please?" she asked. Booth sighed giving up the battle before it began, it was useless when she gave him that look.

"Alright Bones, but don't blame me when she has to go see Sweets," he warned laying back down beside her. She smiled triumphantly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she replied. Booth couldn't help but return the smile and the kiss.

"Well, since I'm staying how about I cook breakfast?" he asked. Brennan nodded and grinned mischiviously at him.

"Be careful with the stove. You don't have a shirt anymore." Booth groaned.

"Whose fault is that?" he retorted. Brennan still did not look sorry. He got up and gave her a quick kiss before entering the kitchen.

*********

Hehe, kinda short, but it has tons of fluff! Next chapter will probably have more fluff than plot too, but after that I promise you will start to see a plot! Personally I love fluff, and I need it after these past few episodes! (We're so close I can feel it! I mean they've basically admitted it!) Read and Review…

Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine… cause really, if they were would I be posting on here? Would they have gone through that traumatic last epi? NO!

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: Hey, srry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up! I was really sick there for a while and had to have surgery and then I got a little distracted by my Legend of the Seeker fanfic, AND my computer broke down (actually it's still broke, I'm using my old one and then posting using the library's)…among other things. I'm back now and ready to write/type! I've kinda got an idea of where I'm going with this put I'm completely open to suggestions! Anything you would like Booth and Bones to do? Any special dates they should go on? Etc…

Chapter 2: Pleasantly Surprised

Booth flipped the pancakes over, humming slightly to himself. A set of warm arms encircled him from behind and he turned to embrace his lovely new girlfriend.

"And you're sure that Cassie's going to be ok with this?" Booth asked again after giving her another kiss. Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Of course I'm sure Booth." Booth nodded and took a deep breath.

"Good cause we're about to find out." When Brennan looked up at him confused he nodded toward the living room where Cassie was stumbling in. His keen ears had picked up her entrance before hers. Brennan turned and grinned as she watched her sister half fall onto the couch. Cassie groaned her imaginative blue eyes closed in exhaustion, a lock of her auburn hair falling across her face. She had cut it differently; now it hung in loose choppy layers around her shoulders, Angela called it her rock star look.

"I hate mornings," Cassie moaned aloud. Booth and Brennan chuckled and Brennan set about pouring Cassie some coffee.

"You want pancakes Cass?" Booth asked. Cassie grunted and Bones nodded that the grunt should be taken as a yes. "And I thought I wasn't a morning person…" he muttered. Brennan grinned and walked over to her sister. She waved the coffee near her face and Cassie's hand shot out and grabbed it. She opened one eye and Brennan ruffled her hair.

"You've got one minute till Xena if you're going to watch it," she informed her. Cassie sat up and took a sip of her coffee, taking the offered remote she began to flip through the channels.

"Xena this early?" Booth asked surprised. Brennan nodded.

"It's only on weekends, Cassie reads during the week." Booth shook his head knowing he would never understand this crazy rutine. He began pilling pancakes on to three different plates and then added some strawberries and blackberries to the side. Brennan took two plates and started for the living room, leaving Booth with no choice but to follow. Brennan sat one plate down in front of Cassie and then sat down on the loveseat leaving room for Booth to join her. Cassie seemed to be too focused on the show to notice anything, but that she now had food in front of her. When the commercial break started she looked over at them and grinned.

"Finally brave enough to stay over huh?" she questioned. Booth scowled at her and she stuck her tongue out. Booth replied similarly.

"Very mature you two," Brennan commented picking up a strawberry. Booth looked at Cassie concerned.

"Your really ok with this?"

"Booth, do you really think that you'd still be here if I wasn't?" Cassie asked. Booth nodded at the truth of the statement. The two sisters were fiercely protective of each other, if Cassie didn't want him here then he wouldn't be here.

"So, Xena at nine am Cass?" he asked curiously. "How can you watch sword fights this early?"

"Xena only comes on at this time," Cassie replied shrugging. "If I didn't watch it now then I couldn't watch it at all. And what what's wrong with watching it this early anyway is there a rule that says I can't watch sword fighting at nine in the morning? Besides, I have to go over to Katie's today to watch Alex and Gracie…If I have to get up this early on a Saturday why not watch one of my favorite shows?" Booth shook his head chuckling.

"Sure Cass…that makes complete sense," Booth replied soothingly as if talking to a crazy person.

"It's not supposed to make sense," Cassie retorted scowling. "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday morning, nothing makes sense this early." Booth and Brennan shared a look and started laughing. Cassie went back to watching Xena.

She was not a morning person.

____________

Alright…look at that a new chapter. I'm surprised that I was able to do this. I must be going into over drive cause I'm updating/posting (for the first time) on 7 stories! Wow…I have truly lost it to be working on so many. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I really hope I'll have the next one up soon…(how soon depends on how soon we get the other computer fixed)…I'll have a little bit of drama in the next chapter too…ah, but I do love fluff. Oh well, I need some action anyway. (lol..too little sleep, too much caffine..)

5-b-5

Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Wow, I make these stupid things shorter each time I have to write one…lol)

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! To be honest though this isn't the only one I've been neglecting. I've started senior year and what with everthing else I have to do I've had almost no time to work on any of my fanfics…srry. I'll try to update faster next time. Here's the next chappie!

Chapter 3: Visitation (Hehe…the chapter titles just get more inventive huh?-Sarcasm is my best quality..lol.)

Special Agent Seeley Booth had had a long two days. Monday he'd spent the entire day trying to convince his girlfriend and partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, to visit her father; after he'd finally done that he had to spend all of Tuesday convincing her to take her younger sister along with her. Brennan had thought it would be best if Cassie didn't have anything to do with him because he was a criminal and in jail, but Booth had convinced her that he was her father, one she'd never known, and she should be allowed to see him and judge for herself. Cassie had been excited when Brennan had told her that she could come with her. Now it was Wednesday and he was with the younger Brennan shopping for a present for Max.

"What do you think he'd like?" Cassie questioned nervously. Booth smiled trying to reassure her.

"He'll like anything you get him," Booth told her confidently. Cassie scowled and went back to looking at the shelves.

"That doesn't help Booth. I want to get him something that is useful, something that he'll like not just cause I got it for him," Cassie complained frustrated. Booth grinned and put his arm around the fifteen year old.

"Well, maybe you can get him a book? One that you've read and like that he can read; that would give you something to talk about," Booth suggested. Cassie thought about it for a moment and then gave him that cute little half grin of her that could make everyone do anything for her.

"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him in a quick hug before taking his hand and dragging him from the shop. "What book though? I like a lot of them," she reminded him sarcastically. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know it, your entire Christmas list is practically nothing but books. I'll bet between the two of you that apartment is a fire hazard," Booth retorted playfully. Cassie hit him on the arm and he winced.

"Bones is a bad influence on you," he muttered as they entered the bookstore and made their way to the section Cassie usually went to. Cassie's blue eyes, so like her sister's, roved the numerous books stacked in their neat little rows. Booth stood there observing her amused as she quickly picked up a couple of books and began to debate with herself which one to get. He'd seen her do it dozens of times but it never got old. Cassie suddenly put one back and held up the other.

"This one," she told him confidently. Booth took the book and looked at it. _Wizard's First Rule_.

"Alright, let's get going then, you're going to be late," he hurried. Cassie nodded and ran to the check out with her present in hand.

__________

Brennan watched Cassie nervously play with the bow on her small package. They were waiting for the door to buzz and let them in and when it did Cassie stayed frozen in place. Brennan frowned worried.

"You don't have to go in Cass," she told her softly. Cassie looked up and the two sisters locked eyes.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Cassie asked her voice soft and scared. Brennan smiled and held out her hand.

"He'll love you Cass, trust me." Cassie nodded and took her hand. They walked through to the visitor's room. Max was already waiting for them with a happy expression. Brennan felt Cassie loosen up somewhat and gave her a small smile. They entered and Max got up.

"Temperance, Cassandra," he greeted hugging Brennan and turning to look at Cassie. "You've grown. A beautiful young girl, just like you're sister." Cassie beamed and tentatively reached forward to hug him.

"Thanks," she replied softly. She shyly handed him the package that she'd been clutching nervously since they arrived. "I wanted to get you something and Booth said you might like this." Max smiled and began to open the present.

"That's very thoughtful of you," he told her. "But you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," Cassie insisted watching him carefully as he finished unwrapping it. Her father looked at the book in surprise and then smiled. "I liked it and Booth said it would give us something to talk about…" Cassie explained trailing off slightly.

"It's great Cassandra," he assured her. Cassie wrinkled her nose irritated.

"Cassie," she replied. Max grinned and led the back over to the table.

"Cassie," he agreed laughing.

"Open the cover," she told him. Max did and inside was a hand drawn sketch done by Cassie. Max felt his eyes well up with tears as he looked at the image, just as life-like as any photo. He sat in the middle of all three of his children; Temperance on his right smiling with her hand protectively on the shoulder of her younger sister, Cassie sitting cross-legged in front of him grinning happily, and Russ on his left with one arm around his shoulders.

"It's beautiful," he whispered running a finger over it. Brennan leaned over and tried to get a look. He passed it to her and turned to Cassie. "Did you draw it?"

"Yes sir," she replied happy that he liked it.

"You don't have to call me sir," he told her. Cassie smiled.

"Daddy?" she tried. Max beamed.

"If you want," he replied. Brennan meanwhile was entranced by the picture. She smiled softly and handed it back.

"It's very good Cassie." Cassie smiled and gave her a knowing look.

"One's sitting on your desk at work," she informed her. Brennan grinned and shook her head.

"Booth is wearing off on you," she commented. Cassie gave her a mischievious grin.

"Really? Cause he thinks you're wearing off on me…he also said our apartment is a fire hazard," Cassie replied frowning about the last bit. Brennan laughed.

"Well, your room is at least," she returned.

"Is not," Cassie defended. "I don't have _that_ many books."

"Yes, you do," Brennan insisted.

Max grinned. It was good to be with his girls again; even if he had to watch them argue.

_______

Sorry, it's short but I just can't' get in the rhythm of it right now. Although I'm getting very inspired by the new season! Can you believe last epi! I thought they were going to kiss! I was so mad I could've screamed with they were interrupted! Read and review.

Phoenix


	4. Christmas

**Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. I've been trying to figure out were exactly I want this story to go..cause I didn't really have much of a plan when I started it. So I've decided, pretty much, what I'm going to do but I thought I'd run it by you guys first...**

**Alright so it's about Christmas time in the story and I was thinking about having Booth invite Bones and Cassie to come home with him to his parents. I really like the back story they've set up on the show, but the for the purposes of this story I'm changing it and he'll have a bit more of the All-American family- if you know what I mean. I may include an old flame for some drama and a new love interest for Cassie? What do you think? I'm working on the rough draft of the chapter right now. Hopefully it'll be up before I leave for Europe on Tuesday, but if not I'll try to put it up when I get back. **

**-Phoenix**

**P.S.- Here's an old fanfic I found that I haven't posted. It's Parker, Booth, Cassie, and Bones at Christmas. It's not great but it's cute and hopefully it'll help make up for not updating as fast.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own them..'cept Cassie

Author's note: Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes I wrote this really quickly and my Word program is down...

I hope you guys liked it. I promise I'm trying to hammer out the story line of this one.

-Phoenix

-Cassie is Brennan's younger half sister and if you need more info. I recommend you read my story In My Sister's Eyes...this is for all of the people who encouraged me through out that story and a promise that there will be a sequel soon!!!

**Christmas Booth and Brennan style**

Parker Booth bounced excitedly in his car seat as his dad drove into the driveway of the Brennan's house.

"Daddy hurry we have to give Cassie and Dr. Bones their presents!" Parker exclaimed as Booth stopped the car and opened his door to get out; much to slow for his impatient five year old.

"Calm down bud, we'll get their presents to them soon," Booth assured him with a grin. The door to the house opened and a teenage girl with shoulder length, wavy brunette hair and startling blue eyes ran out to meet them.

"Booth! Parker!" Cassie yelled rush up to the SUV. "You're here!"

"Yes," Booth said smiling at the youngest Brennan and pulling her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Cassie!" Parker said waving from his position in his car seat. Cassie dissentangled herself from Booth's arms and clicked open Parker's seat belt. Parker flew into the arms of his favorite babysitter.

"Merry Christmas Parks," Cassie repeated ruffling the boy's blonde hair playfully. "Did Santa come visit you last night?"

"Yes!" Parker exclaimed smiling broadly. "But I didn't want to open anything to we got here." Cassie grinned back and shared a knowing look with Booth.

"Well then that must be why Santa left presents for you here too!"

"Really??!!" Parker asked jumping up and down excitedly. Cassie nodded seriously.

"Yes, we have several presents addressed to a Parker Booth. Of course there may be another Parker Booth in D.C.?" Booth nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure there are...maybe we should send them back."

"No!!!! Daddy there for me cause Santa knows that you and Dr. Bones are partners!!!" Parker reasoned frantically.

"That must be it," Cassie said taking Parker's hand as Booth went around to the trunk to get out the presents they had brought. "You wanna ride?" Parker nodded enthusiastically and Cassie bent down so he could hop on her back. "Tempe!!! I have a surprise for you!" she called as they walked inside.

___________

"Daddy, can I give Bones and Cassie their presents?" Parker asked as he looked up from the toy car his father had gotten him. Booth nodded and Parker dashed back under the tree to retrieve the two of the remaining presents. "I helped pick the out," he said as he handed the two sisters their gifts.

"Thanks Parker," Cassie said as she began ripping at the paper.

"Thank-you Parker," Brennan said as she too began to undo the wrapping. Cassie pulled out a leather bound photo album filled with pictures of her past few months with her sister. Smiling she looked down at the picture taken of her and Brennan both staring down intently at a pile of Bones. They looked identical.

"Thanks Booth, it's amazing. And you too Parker...we'll have to take some more pictures to put in it with your new Car's camera." Booth and Parker gave her identical charm smiles and turned to Bones. She pulled out a heart shaped silver locket. On the front were the words **_Amicae, Fideles, Amor_**. (Friendship, loyalty, love).

"Open it," Booth told her when she looked up at him. She opened it and inside were too pictures. One of her, Cassie, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zach, and Parker at the lab. The other was of her, Max, Russ, and Cassie that had been taken just over a month ago. She smiled and as she closed it she saw the inscription on the back... **_More than one kind of Family._**

Brennan looked back up fighting tears.

"It's beautiful Booth. Thank-you. You too Parker," she said ruffling the younger Booth's hair affectionately. Cassie got up and pulled the remaining to presents from under the tree.

"Now your turn," she said handing each of them one. Parker tore into his and pulled out a wallet. Opening it he found two ID's. One said Parker Booth of the Jeffersonian Institute. The other Special Agent Parker Booth FBI and beside it was gleaming badge miniature to his father's.

"Now you're exactly like your dad," Cassie told him. Parker gave her his best charm smile.

"Thanks Cassie, thanks Bones." Booth opened his present which was a two framed sketches of him and Bones that Cassie had done. One was just the two of them sitting and eating take-out smiling. In the picture Booth was waving his chopsticks energetically and Brennan was laughing at him. The other was of him, Bones, Cassie, and the rest of the squints. Across the bottom in beautiful calligraphy Cassie had written _**Agent Booth's Squint Squad.**_ Booth laughed and looked up at the two beautiful sister's in front of him.

"Thanks you two, their great," Booth said pulling Brennan into a hug. Cassie grinned and reached for something behind her chair.

"I'm not done yet. I got something for you and Tempe from all of us squints. She handed them both small rectangular boxes. The partner's shot each other curious looks and opened them simultaniously. They were wallets like Parker's, but when they opened them up Booth laughed out loud.

His said Fox Mulder FBI, and Brennan's said Dana Scully FBI.

.....The End....

So that's it. Just wanted to give my present to all those who reviewed on In My Sister's Eyes! Merry Christmas everyone!! Hope you guys have a great day tomorrow!

-Phoenix

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you guys keep reading and I promise I'm working on this story.

-Phoenix


	5. Notes

Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I just got really depressed watching this season and with all my school work and other things this kinda fell off my "to-do" list. I'm back though, and ready to write. However what I've got written now, though people seem to like it, is kinda of scattered. I had three different plots for this and thus the three different chapters. So, instead of trying to figure out which plot to do I'm letting you decide.

Plot 1- Lots of Bones/Booth moments and focuses alot on the relationships of Bones/Booth and Cassie/Alex. Will have lots of Bones/Booth fluff (kisses, dates, etc...) and lots of Cassie/Alex drama. The gist of which is Alex changes schools, breaks up with her, lots of other things go wrong, Brennan and Cassie have a fight, and will finally climax with a make up.

Plot 2- Straightforward and simple, it follows a lot of season 3 and the ups and downs of having their dad and brother back. Will possibly cover the trial and aftermath as well.

Plot 3- Booth brings the sisters to meet his family over the holidays (I haven't decided which holiday yet...) and so theres the potential for Brennan to meet one of his ex-girlfriend/stalkers (hehe...that would be fun.) and for Cassie to get a new love interest and some new friends as well. May or may not include Parker.

Please, let me know which one you'd like to see and I'll get to work on it straight away. Thanks for your patientce.

-JJ


End file.
